House of Black
by The Big Awesome Watermelon
Summary: I am not happy with Regulus Black's side of the story. I think he deserved more. Wolfstar, which means slash RL/SB, but you know. No past or present Black incest(not counting Siri and Reg's parents who were 2ndcuz)Warnings inside. I'll work on a cover image if you're interested. My genres cannot all fit, but it's Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Adventure with a good bit of Angst
1. TMoMDRTIY

**I don't own. I just don't, okay? They are the sole property of Miss Joanna Katherine Rowling. This is Wolfstar, which, of course, means slash. Rated for swearing, smoking, some really deep feels, and whatever else I decide to add in the future.**

**Chapter I- The Ministry of Magic Deeply Regrets to Inform You**

* * *

Sirius and Remus were in the flat that they had been sharing since they graduated earlier that year. They were on the couch; they had just finished talking to James and Lily through the mirror. They had all been thinking about meeting together soon, if they could find the time. They were all looking towards the Order, and it was getting harder to keep up.

On the radio Celestina Warbeck was cut off immediately for another missing wizard's notice. They had become common recently, but that was the first time there had been one in about a month. They exchanged glances and nodded at this.

They were saying who one was to contact if one knew the whereabouts of Mr. Bugg when a reddish owl landed on their windowsill, graceful and dignified, with obvious regality and importance.

_The Ministry's,_ Remus eyed to the dog animagus.

"If it's another one about complaints from the neighbors about-" Sirius started to mumble. Remus flicked at the window, opening it, and the egotistic owl flew in and dropped the letter in front of the pair, and landed on the floor.

"Not this time, Padfoot," Remus said, picking up the letter. "Mr. S. O. Black," he read.

"Call me 'S. O. Black' one more time, Moons," Sirius joked as Remus gave it to him. It opened without a second of hesitation.

_Mr. Sirius O. Black,_

_The Ministry of Magic deeply regrets to inform you of the recent deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Orion Black._

_The incident occurred late yesterday evening, an inexplicable mishap involving dark magic._

_As you are aware, this legally this leaves 12 Grimmauld Place in your possession, but, due to points made by one Bellatrix LeStrange, a hearing will be held in order to determine whether the House of Black should be left with you or your brother, Regulus A. Black._

_The hearing has been scheduled at the Ministry for 28th July. In the case that you are unable to attend the hearing, it is required for you to send notice in order for your input to be taken into account._

Remus looked at Sirius for his reaction. There was somewhat of a lack of one. He was not upset, as anyone who knew him would know, but mostly shocked. This news was just sudden and unexpected. And not well prepared for. Sirius got a piece of parchment from the drawer beside the couch and a quill and started writing.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked him.

"Writing them, let them know I'm not coming. Reg can have the house." His voice showed an arrogant refusal to break. Remus put a hand on his shoulder. Sirius turned at him. "What?

"Do you really think you should?"

"Remus, you know I couldn't care less that-"

"I know you don't care at all about your parents dying. But you know that this isn't good. You can't leave it like that." Sirius looked at him. "We should take it."

"What the fuck, Moony?! I hate that place! You know that!"

"Yes, but giving it to Regulus would be giving Bellatrix exactly what she wants." Sirius let that sink in and crumpled his letter. He threw four knuts from his pocket at the owl, who flew away.

Sirius made a face. "I won't give the bitch the satisfaction."

Remus was the only person who ever saw Sirius get like this. They never talked about it, because they didn't have to. They sat a minute longer. "You okay?" That was when Sirius collapsed into him. "Come on, Padfoot, let's go get something to eat."

They were just finished eating dinner and talking to James on the mirror.

"Hey, guys. Guess what?"

"What is it?" Remus asked him.

"I'm gonna ask her," James grinned.

"You're gonna pop the question, Prongs?" Sirius inquired. James nodded.

"Congrats. Where are you?" Remus looked impressed.

"A bathroom in a Muggle restaurant."

The two canines looked at each other.

"I just needed your opinion on something."

"What?" James pulled out a wide golden ring, with a large emerald embedded in the center, with small diamonds around it in a circle. seeing it through the mirror caught the glare. Remus' eyes widened.

"It's very…"

"Big." James' smile faltered, and he began to make a very childish face.

"Too much?" James asked. Sirius snickered at him. Remus hit Sirius on the shoulder.

"Well, would you wear that?" he whispered harshly.

"Is Prongs proposing to me?" Remus countered. "It's great," he told him. Sirius shook his head and hands mouthing 'no.'

James stuck his tongue out. "It doesn't matter what you think, Padfoot, because _my_ _Lilykins_ is gonna love it!" That made Remus chuckle. "I saw this, and I said, 'That's Lily,' y'know?" Sirius found that hilarious. "I could see her eyes and- Pads! Stop laughing!"

"You should just hear yourself right now, Prongs. You sound so pathetic, _ogling_ over that little ring."

"I am _not_ ogling! And this is not a ring, _this_ is the difference between life and _death_ for one of your closest friends! It has to be perfect, or- she'll never forgive me- no, she'll _kill_ me!"

"Godric, James," Remus said, as if he was talking to a three-year-old, "this is _Lily_ we're talking about, not You-Know-Who."

"You two just don't _understand_," James said.

"We sure don't!" Sirius laughed at him.

"You don't know what it's like, it's because you've never been in love with my Lily."

"That's it," Sirius chuckled.

"Yep. Oh, and, James?" James nodded. "That is the engagement ring, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then the wedding band should be a lot smaller and more _modest." _James nodded again.

"Alright, man, best of luck with you," Sirius said as James put the mirror up. "Guess our stag isn't a stag anymore," Sirius said, with pretend tears of pride rolling down his face. Remus punched him in the shoulder and they both laughed.

_The grandfather clock standing tall tolled midnight, but nine-year-old Sirius Black was not sleeping. He sat in his bed, holding a sobbing Regulus, who had snuck across the hall and into his brother's room._

"_You don't have to take it, Siri," Regulus sniffled._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Why do you always say that?" Regulus said, the tears streaming down his face._

"_Because you're my brother, and it's better on you if I do." Sirius only held his brother tighter as Regulus struggled against him. Sirius was hardly over a year older, but Regulus was about half his size._

"_You shouldn't have to…" he whined._

"_It's better me than you."_

"_No it's not. I did wrong, and it-"_

"_Don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong. She's the one who's wrong."_

"_Siri!"_

"_You were right to question it." Regulus sniffled and turned away from his brother. "Listen to me, Reg." Sirius grabbed his chin and forced eye contact. "Does it make sense to you?"_

"_No, but-"_

"_Do you wanna know why she feels that way?" Regulus let out a sob. "Do you wanna know why _you're _supposed to feel that way?" He prodded his brother in the chest with the 'you're.'_

"_Yes, Siri, but-" Sirius released his chin when he answered._

"_Then question it! Question _her! _Question everything, if you bloody well feel like it!" Regulus flinched at his brother's tone. "I'm here, beside you, questioning it. And I'll be at Hogwarts in two years, and I'll learn how to counter everything she can throw at me. At _us." _He went on. "Then, soon as I can, I'll leave."_

"_Will you take me with you?" Regulus asked, tears still streaming down his face._

"_Do you want me to take you with me?" Regulus nodded, and Sirius wrapped an arm around him and had him lie down._

"_I don't wanna be here alone," Reg whispered._

"_Then I'll take you, promise." Regulus yawned. "Night."_

"_Night, Siri…" Regulus sighed, curling up next to him._

"_I love you, brother," Sirius said as Regulus drifted off to sleep._

_Things kept being thrown into the trunks and bags. "Kreacher!"_

"_Disgrace to the name of Black," Kreacher muttered._

"_Shut your mouth and help me pack. Don't tell anyone what you're doing until I've left." Kreacher was gathering stuff up when someone knocked on Sirius' door._

"_Sirius?" Regulus' voice sounded so defeated. Sirius opened the door to look at him._

"_Hello, Reg."_

"_Mother stopped screaming, and I heard your door slam. Figured it was alright now."_

"_You couldn't be more wrong," Sirius mouthed._

"_Why is it this way?"_

"_What? Why are our rooms across from each other? Dunno, ask-"_

"_No. Why are you always fighting with everyone?"_

"_Why is everyone always picking a fight with me?" he shot back._

"_I know it's hard, Siri, but you should _at least _try-"  
_"'_To get along'?" Sirius finished. "I _did. _For the longest time."_

"_Just a little while longer, though, and-"_

"_Just two more years of biting my tongue before they can't do anything about it."_

"_Two years, though, Sirius."_

"_I don't know how you do it, Reg. I can't do this anymore."_

"_Sirius, they're our _parents."

"_In the loosest sense. It's not right, though, you _know _that!" Tears streamed down Regulus' face. "I won't deal with this anymore."_

"_You're leaving."_

_Sirius sighed. _"Reg…" _Regulus begged him with his eyes._

"_No. Take me with you."_

"_You know I can't…"_

"_You _have to!" _Regulus said._

"_Reg, I _can't_._ _I'm underage enough; you know they don't care enough to do anything, but if I take you, they'll get me for kidnapping. I'm sorry."_

"_But it's _not _kidnapping! I'm running, too!"_

"_You know they won't believe that." Regulus sobbed. Sirius grabbed his things and headed down the stairs._

"_WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH THOSE BAGS?!" Walburga screamed at Sirius._

"_Away from here," he said simply._

"_No you're not! Nowhere will take you!"_

"_I could think of a hundred places better than here where I'm happily welcomed."_

"_ORION! This_ boy _thinks he's running away!" Orion was face to face with Sirius, coming in from a side door._

"_What is this? You're not going anywhere, you ungrateful sot!" His hand went out to strike Sirius, but Sirius just grabbed his wrist calmly._

"_No. Never again." He twisted Orion's wrist and pushed him, knocking the man off his feet, as he was shocked to the point where he couldn't even realize what was happening. Everyone stared in shock at what had just happened. Sirius had always cut cheek, and he'd gotten slapped, cursed, and blistered countless times for it, but he'd never struck back or even put a hand up to stop it._

"_You son of a bitch." Sirius smirked and turned to face his mother._

"_I sure am." He turned, and headed for the door._

"_YOU LEAVE, AND YOU'LL NEVER STEP FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!"_

"_That's fine by me!"_

_Walburga shrieked in frustration and started heading up the stairs. Orion stood up, and headed towards his daze room._

_Regulus stepped up to his brother and whispered._

"_Take me with you." Sirius sighed. "You _have to! _You _promised!"

"_Oh, Reg, you know I would if I could. But I can't. Not now."_

"_Sirius…"_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Come back for me," Regulus pleaded._

"_I don't know if I-"_

"_Promise you'll come back for me."_

"_Okay. I promise." Regulus was shaking now._

"_Sirius…" he said._

"_Goodbye, Reg."_

"_I love you, Sirius," Regulus sobbed. "I know it's way too late to say it, but-"_

"_Better late than never," Sirius gave in, and ruffled his hair playfully. "I love you too. Always will. Stay strong; don't _ever _let them break you. You hear me? Take care of yourself."_

"_I will."_

_Sirius stepped out and and closed the door. Regulus collapsed to his knees._

Sirius woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking the entire bed with his sobs.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Remus was half-asleep.

"I promised."

* * *

**Who else loves RAB? I love him sooo much! He's like a sweeter, more sensitive Sirius, and I think that just makes him more lovable to me.**

**Okay, I was crying before I finished this. Is this too deep for a first chappie?**

**Follow the story, review, scream from the astronomy tower, start a private army, and/or do anything to let me know you liked it.**


	2. BaLC

**These wizards aren't mine! They belong to JK! There's swearing and stuff, and a slash pairing, but Wolfstar is almost canon for Marauder's era, so yeah.**

**Chapter II- Brunch at Lúmos Café**

* * *

Sirius hadn't finished shuddering, but he reached shakily for the mini bureau they used as a bedside table and grabbed the pack of cigarettes that lay atop.

He had one lit and had headed for the Muggle coffee maker that was in their kitchen. He poured the Honeydukes' grains into the filter and filled it to the brim with water.

He then turned to look at the place again. It was humble and modest, a one-bedroom a couple minutes outside of London in a complex owned by a squib. There were pictures in frames here and there, of them and Wormtail and Prongs, and a couple with Lily, or Moony with his parents. There was a record player on a small table next to a shelf with Remus' books and a handful of their records.

There were a couple minutes on the coffee maker, so Sirius went back to their room and sat down on the bed. Remus looked at him, worried.

"Sirius?" he asked. "Are you alright?" Sirius sighed, letting out a cloud of the purple smoke. He was looking out the window. He turned to Remus and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, sliding closer and putting out the cigarette. Remus put a hand on his forearm.

"You took a while to calm down. You sure?" Sirius gave him a look. The coffee maker's bell timer rang.

"One minute," he said, and he got up and headed back to the kitchen.

Sirius came back with a tray that had two mugs, they were enchanted and coloured like parchment, they read Moony and Padfoot and had the black footprints leading around the perimeter.

"I didn't ask for-," Remus started, but Sirius interrupted him.

"You didn't have to ask," he said. He sat down next to Remus and handed him his mug of hot chocolate. Everyone knows that he isn't one to argue with chocolate.

Sirius took a sip and said, "Can't go back to bed after that."

"It's too late to go back to bed, anyway," Remus said.

"But it's only half past six," he said.

"Yeah, but we're meeting James, Lily, Pete, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Frank, and Alice for brunch, remember?"

"Ugh, yeah, I remember." He put his mug down on the dresser. "What're Arthur an' Molly doing with their boys?"

"I think her aunt and uncle are taking them." Outside the window, the sun was pretty high in the sky already. "That's what I heard."

"Oh."

"So, we have to be at Lúmos Café in about 4 hours."

"Oh, well, we have time, then." They sat for a while more, enjoying the serenity that was so rare these days.

"Is there any chocolate left?" Remus asked, breaking the silence. Sirius rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"A whole pot, minus the two cups."

"Thanks." Remus gave him a kiss before going to get some more.

It was after nine before the two stopped their 'just relaxing.'

"We have to get up," Remus told the dog animagus. Sirius groaned.

"But I don't wanna…" he whined.

"I know you don't, but you do want to see Prongs and Lily and Wormtail, don't you?"

"No. Prongs is a humongous wanker, Wormy's fat and stupid, and Lily always nags me." Remus knocked him in the shoulder. "Can't we tell 'em we both got spattergroit?"

"No. Get up." Sirius pouted and the two got showered and dressed.

When they got downstairs to the front desk, they asked if the fire room was vacant.

The wizard on duty was short in stature and goblin-like in appearance. "Yeah, it's vacant, but we're running low on the Floo. It's not cheap, you know."

"Here, then," Sirius said, slamming three galleons, eight sickles, and fifteen knuts unto the desk. "Tell Mr. Whittlespoon that he should start spending more of our rent on what he needs to run the place and less on his Firewhiskey."

They headed for the fire room.

"Moony, tell me he didn't look like Professor Flitwick to you." They stepped in.

"Actually, I think he's his nephew," Remus admitted. Sirius grabbed the jar.

"You wanna go first?"

They were at Lúmos Café, finally. A couple of tables were grouped together, where James, Lily, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already.

"Hey Prongs! Lily!"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Remus said as they took their seats.

"Where's Pete? And Frank and Alice?" Sirius asked.

"Frank and Alice got held up," Lily told them.

"And Wormy's takin' the Knight Bus," James added.

"Oh." Lily linked her arm in James'. The canines noticed this, exchanged a glance, and nodded. At that moment, Frank and Alice came from the sidewalk.

"Good morning."

"Wormtail better get here soon," James mumbled. "He will if he knows what's good for him."

Peter joined soon enough.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting," he said as he sat down.

"It's fine," Alice told him.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sirius whispered to James, who nodded. Lily looked like she was about to blow.

"Hey everyone, guess what?" No one guessed what, but Lily didn't seem to care too much about it. She beamed, and put her hand over the table, displaying the ring from last night. The emerald was exactly the shade of her eyes, and sparkled just like them.

"Wow, Lils, let me see!" Alice said.

"Congratulations." Everyone's reaction was positive.

"Way to go, Prongs!" Sirius clapped him on the back.

"I ran into Marlene on the way over, so she knows," Lily said.

"Ooo, that's just beautiful, Lily Flower," Alice cooed.

"And it matches your eyes," Molly added. The waitress stepped up to their tables.

"May I take your orders?" They ordered and then they kept talking.

"So when's the wedding?"

"We have no idea…"

"All the stuff that's going on, we have to plan, and then we have to find the time," Lily continued. "Then we have to send out invitations, and work out catering…"

"Only the best for my Lily," James added.

"...and I need a dress- oh, Alice! You, me, and Marlene have to find time to pick out a dress!"

"Oh, yes," Alice agreed.

"...and we need decorations, decorations- James, we don't even have colours!"

"Red and gold?" James suggested.

"Maybe… red and gold for now. And food, we're going to need food…"

"Food is a necessity," Sirius chuckled.

"...and the reception, Godric, James, who's going to marry us?"

"I thought you were going to marry each other?" Peter looked confused.

"And we'll have it…"

"In Godric's Hollow," James finished for her.

"Yes!" Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's a meadow there I used to go to as a kid, it's just right, you'll love it," he told her.

"Um, guys?" Sirius asked.

"There'll be plenty of time to plan," Remus said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've made this all about me," Lily apologized. Everyone chuckled.

"You're fine," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"So what's going on in everyone else's lives?" James asked.

"Nothing much," Frank and Alice said.

"The twins are the noisiest babies in entire history of noisy babies," Molly said. Lily laughed.

"Oh, come on. They're only three months old, how much trouble can they be?"

"More than you think."

"Molly needed this break," Arthur said, putting an arm around her.

"You don't even know," Molly snapped at him. Everyone laughed ridiculously hard.

"My mum keeps threatening to kick me out of the house," said Peter. Sirius turned purple at that.

"Oh, Peter, that's_ terrible,"_ Lily said.

"You're welcome to stay at our place anytime," Alice said.

"He is?" Frank asked.

"Of course he is!" she told him.

"Thanks," Peter told them.

"And you two?" Lily asked Remus and Sirius.

"My parents died," Sirius said simply.

"Really? Great!" James said. Lily smacked him on the arm. "Sorry. I mean, that's a shame, what happened?"

"Got themselves killed. Dark magic."

"You can't be se-" Everyone glanced at Frank before it was too late, and Sirius had a chance to make the terrible pun. He sank down.

"When?" Arthur asked him.

"Saturday evening. Just found out last night."

"That sucks," Peter said.

"They come to talk to you?" Alice asked him.

"Pfft. No. They wrote me."

"That's insane," Lily said.

"That's the Ministry for ya." Everyone looked slightly shocked, and they looked at Mr. Weasley. "No offense, Arthur."

"It's not my department," he said, not surprised.

"So, just so you know, I might not be available Friday. Dunno yet."

"Why?"

"Stupid hearing scheduled. Like I said, dunno yet."

"A hearing?"

"Bella-bitch Deranged scared the council into it."

They finished talking and eating, and were saying the see-ya-laters. James, Sirius, and Frank were putting some coins on the table. Arthur and Molly tried to lay down what they had, but James handed it right back, plus some.

"Don't even try it," Lily told them. They weren't getting away with paying for anything. That was the rule whenever they met up with the Weasleys. And every time they tried to pay, they got more back. James and Sirius came up with that rule, and, boy, did Molly hate it.

Sirius and Remus stepped back in their apartment and Sirius went to the bedroom door to turn the record player on. 'You And I' by Queen just so happened to be the song the needle was on. His lips curled up as the first two bars came on.

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes at that.

_Music is playing in the darkness_

_And a lantern goes swinging by_

"Come here, Moony." Remus felt silly, but he went over to the sofa with him anyway. "Aw, Moons!" He wrapped his arms around the werewolf and pressed his lips to him. He exactly just how to touch him in ways where he just lost himself, and then they were snogging on the couch.

_Laughter is ringing in the darkness_

_People drinking for days gone by_

_Time don't mean a thing_

_When you're by my side_

_Please stay awhile_

* * *

"Kreacher?" Regulus was standing in the hall in Grimmauld Place. Kreacher bowed low.

"Yes, Master Regulus?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Kreacher has cleaned through almost all of the bedrooms, Master."

"Did you clean through mine?" Regulus asked him.

"No, Master. Kreacher was on his way to clean through Master Regulus' bedroom."

"Don't. Make me some lunch, and then you can continue cleaning. But skip my bedroom."

"Yes, Master Regulus." Kreacher apparated away, and Regulus looked further down the hallway. He had dark purple rings under his eyes. He sighed, and headed into his room.

* * *

The clock on their bureau read 2:51. Remus shifted the record player with his wand, so 'A Flick of the Wrist' changed to 'Lily of The Valley.'

Sirius laughed. They were both still lying in bed, after a couple of fun hours. "So, earlier you said you might be headed to the hearing."

"I said I didn't know, Moony."

"Yeah, but you and I both know that means you're thinking about it." Sirius humphed. "When you woke us both up this morning, you were in a state. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Remus."

"I know you are, but… that dream. Dreams never get you like that." Remus put a hand on his chest. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"No. You didn't. You woke me up shuddering, I asked what was wrong, and you said you promised. That's all you said. Even after you calmed down, nothing." He paused to give Sirius a moment. "What did you promise?"

Sirius stared at their sheets.

* * *

**This alright? Tried to keep this lighter than the first chapter. I'm gonna try to update this every week or so, and maybe start working on completing my Teen Titans stuff. Real sorry 'bout this, rough times and all that. Summer looks like this for me.**

**Chocolate frogs to Lilly flower forever and ficfan365 for reviewing. I almost lose my reason to write these w/out reviews. Plz review these, it helps me write quicker. It gives me the energy to write. I don't want to have to use the Imperious, that's why I'm asking nicely.**


	3. NM&B

**I'm gonna be honest here. If I owned these people, the story's plotline would never be recognizable as Harry Potter. Sirius needs to explain himself, I'm afraid. Moony's worried to death about him, and, this time of month, it's usually the other way around.**

**Chapter III- New Moons &amp; Brownies**

* * *

Remus stayed silent as Sirius began to speak. "I- it was- when-" He took a breath. "Summer. After fourth year. When I left- you know."

Remus nodded, "Yes?" The record player skipped.

"I was already leaving. He- I didn't-" Remus draped an arm over his shoulder. Sirius exhaled deeply. "Regu- I was- he- he wanted to go with me." He paused for one moment. "I couldn't. I was- and he mattered to- he was fourteen-"

"They would've charged you for kidnapping." Sirius nodded.

"I told him that, I knew- when they would have caught me, I'd be gone. He'd be sent back, and it'd worse than ever." He wiped a tear, and continued. "I couldn't. I wanted to, but- there was no way I could've-"

"And you had to leave him."

"I couldn't. He- you don't know Reg. He's not like me. He tries- he tries to- He knew as well as I did that- he just needs support. That's why he works so hard. He can't just prop himself up. He needs support- I told him I couldn't take him. I told him sorry, wished I could. He was in pieces- I told him I'd come back for him," he finished with a shudder and a sigh.

"Sirius-" Sirius collapsed into him. "A lot has changed since then. There's no way you could've known when or how to save him. He never really acted like he wanted to be saved."

"But he did. He'd look at me, the way he always used to, when the rest of his house wasn't looking. I stopped looking back at him after a while. I couldn't stand to see it. He needed me so much, and I couldn't do anything for him." Sirius just sounded frustrated and angry with himself.

"You can do something now."

"The hearing, I guess. But it's been so long- he won't let me, will he?"

"He's your brother," Remus said. "You're the one who knows him."

"Support. I'm the only one who's ever-" Sirius stopped to think. "He needs me." He added, looking at the ceiling, "I guess I'm going then."

* * *

Kreacher opened the door. Bellatrix LeStrange stood outside. Kreacher bowed low.

"Where's Regulus?" asked Bellatrix.

"Master Regulus is upstairs. Kreacher will let him know Mistress LeStrange is here."

"Do so." Kreacher apparated away, then right back about thirty seconds later.

"Master Regulus says he is getting ready for Mistress LeStrange's company. Is there anything Kreacher can do for Mistress LeStrange while she waits?"

Regulus came down the stairs. "Yes, Bella? Why do you visit?"

"I visit because this is the sort of thing that we cannot send by owl," she said darkly.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Yes, well, the Dark Lord has heard from associates of your efforts into the Dark Arts. He looks forward to seeing you at our meeting next new moon." Regulus nodded, and Bellatrix cracked a rare half-smile for nearly a whole second. "You could get somewhere from here, Regulus Arcturus. We're looking forward to working with you." She stared deeper. "Don't spoil this."

As she apparated away, he sank into a seat and put his head in his hands.

"Master Regulus?"

"It's- just a glass of water of be nice, thank you."

They both lay their heads down on the sheet. "You hungry too?"

Remus started a kettle brewing with a swish-and-flick, and Sirius messed around across the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Wait," Sirius told him.

A minute later, when Sirius' bell rang, he put a pan on the table. Remus glared at him.

"We can't have brownies for dinner."

"It's not for dinner. It's teatime," said Sirius as he pointed at the clock. Remus shook his head at his boyfriend's crazy antics, and they sat down.

"We never have teatime," he mumbled. Sirius passed two thick wedges of the chocolate with a smirk. "You spoil me too much," accused Remus.

"Because I love you, Moony," Sirius told him, moving his chair closer. Remus nearly choked when he felt his hand on his thigh.

He coughed into a napkin. "Really?!" Sirius snickered. "Are you ever not thinking of how you're getting your next shag?!"

"You know me better than that, Moons."

"I do." Sirius gave him a wistful look. "Let me finish. And keep your hands off of me." Sirius sighed.

"I'm not looking forward to being harassed by the council Friday." Remus asked with his eyes for an elaboration. "When James' folks took me in, it was insane for his dad. They're gonna want every single detail, from our landlord to the bedroom curtains. As if knowing everything there is to know about someone's sex life isn't enough."

"That sucks. Wouldn't want to go through that alone." Sirius nodded and took another drink. "I'd join you if I could."

"You could. Friday's third-quarter."

"I'm not connected to the case, Padfoot."

"We have both our names on the lease. Legally, we're roommates. That makes it enough to consider. We're involved, so we just write that down next to the roommate thing, and that should be good."

"Will they even recognize that?"

"Our relationship probably not so much, but the fact that we live together, yeah."

"Are you sure they'd even let me in?"

"Wizard's Basic Decree of Privacy. The council wizards that will make the decision won't know about your problem, Sir Moons-a-Lot."

"Don't call me that."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yup. Don't have anything better to do Friday."

"Thanks, Moony. You gotta let me love you tonight." Sirius leaned on him.

"Don't be like that. You'd go if it was me."

"No, really, Remus, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Sirius. Thanks for always doing the same for me."

"Now move your hand." Sirius humphed.

The next three days went by pretty fast; it was Thursday. They were with James at the Leaky Cauldron; Lily was searching for a wedding planner just down a couple blocks.

"Three butterbeers." The handful of sickles clinked together

"So, how are things going, Prongs? Having any second thoughts?" Sirius asked him.

"What?! No! Of course not! How could you say that?"

"Chill, man. I'm joking." Sirius nudged James with his mug. "You can how jittery you are. You need this."

"Has it been going alright?" Remus asked him.

"Lily wants to have it soon as possible, but we have to wait until spring when the meadow is in bloom," James said. "Lily's already stressing about the kind of flowers for the bouquet."

"Um, lilies, perhaps?" Sirius asked.

"That's what I thought. And she liked it, but she says she really likes orchids and roses."

"Your colours are red and gold, right? Roses are red," Sirius said.

"Congrats, Pads." James faked a toast.

"Orchids are a nice wedding flower. And they would go well with lilies, and roses," Remus said.

"You want be on the Decorations committee, Moonhead?" James asked. "You understand Lils a lot more than I do."

"Yeah, since when were you the floral arrangements expert, Remus? I had no idea you were that queer." James groaned at that.

After a few more minutes, Lily came in and walked up to the three.

"I knew I'd find you here," she said to James. "Good morning, Remus, Sirius."

"Lils, we were talking about the planning, and Remus said something about the flowers."

"Really? What?"

"Well, James said what you were thinking, and I told him how I think that those three would go pretty well together," Remus said, glaring at James. "Maybe mostly white, with the orchids, and a handful of roses."

"Maybe, because roses are a bit cliché, you don't want too many."

"I always thought white lilies looked best," Sirius added.

"White symbolizes purity and elegance."

"See! That perfectly represents you, Lily!" Lily chuckled, shaking her head.

"Keep my roses and orchids, I guess…"

Across the room, someone shuffled awkwardly in the door and through the crowd, head low. Remus couldn't help but notice.

Regulus Black looked up and saw Remus' eyes on him. His own silver-grey ones widened.

Remus turned to put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"What is it, Moony?"

"It's your brother." Sirius looked where Remus was directing, but Regulus wasn't there anymore.

"He saw me looking at him."

"Then he left so we wouldn't have to talk."

"We should find him," Remus said.

"I don't think so. He doesn't wanna talk. He wouldn't have left if he had." He stared out towards the door. "Besides, we'll see him tomorrow anyways."

"I guess."

* * *

**This took DOUBLE my usual time to update, and I'm so sorry for that! I won't sleep until I have at least 200 words down in my next chapter, promise!**

**I love you, and thanks for reading!**


	4. 10Y

**BAW does not own Harry Potter, or any related characters, as much as BAW would like to. These wizards are owned by our Lady JK Rowling, and BAW is only borrowing them out of sheer admiration. BAW thanks dear readers Lilly flower forever, ficfan365, and DcayZombie as well as that Guest for their reviews to her story and their loyalty to Lady JK. BAW is now growing tired of speaking like a house elf and will continue the story.**

**Chapter IV- Ten Years**

* * *

"Damn it." Regulus stepped out of the bar and almost rushed to the nearest dark corner. The street fireplace was half a street down, but Grimmauld Place was only three or four blocks into Muggle London, and he needed the time to think. Lupin had seen him, and he knew he'd told Sirius. They were probably following right now. He couldn't risk them catching up to him.

Reg didn't want to avoid his brother. He would've walked right up to him, broken down, and told him everything if it weren't for what people would think of the name Black, and, since they hadn't spoken in nearly three years, that the entire incident would be so awkward. The initial confrontation was the problem, because he couldn't do it in public.

He was on the other side of the barrier now, and it wasn't hard to stay unnoticed through the crowds of Muggles on the sidewalk.

_Under one store's canopy, two young boys were led by their mother down the sidewalk. One, a bit older, stopped, looking in through the window. The shelves were decked with all sorts of Muggle toys. Right in front of the display, next to the door, was a statue of a clown with dramatic makeup that seemed to disturb his younger brother._

_"Wow, baby brother, look at that one," said the older boy. He pointed to model labeled 'Felixstowe F.5- 1918'._

_"What is that?" The smaller boy was astounded._

_"It's one of those Muggle jetplane thing-ies. They fought in them."_

_"They couldn't fight in that, Siri. It's too small, and they don't have magic."_

_"They didn't fight in that one. The real ones were really big. See?" He pointed out a poster beside the display on the wall._

_"Oh, okay. How do they make 'em fly?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Sirius? That picture's not-"_

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Getting your brother interested in that nonsense again! Tha-"_

Regulus blinked twice and the boys and their mother were gone.

The store, having long since closed down, was boarded closed and the canopy above the rotten door was more air than it was canopy.

People were staring at Regulus now. He had been standing there and gazing at nothing far too long. He kept moving, and he was at Grimmauld Place before he knew it.

He made sure that no one could see him on his way in, even though the Muggles on this street never paid enough attention to notice anything. It must have been a Concealing Charm put on the place some generations ago.

The Black stepped in and was approaching a black and silver leather recliner. The coffee table next to it had a Dark Arts journal laid atop. The vanity mirror right on that wall started to say that Regulus looked way too frail. That was when he collapsed loudly to the floor.

Regulus awoke in his bed with a towel on his forehead. Kreacher was muttering to himself, next to him. His room looked as if it hadn't been cleaned since his third year; Kreacher hadn't been through anything, and that made Reg smile weakly.

"Master Regulus has not fainted since he was a small child. Master has not looked nor felt so ill in ten years."

"I'm fine, Kreacher. It's this strain."

"Does Master wish for Kreacher to call for a healer?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need rest and time."

"If that is the case, Master Regulus need be on bedrest. Kreacher will bring meals, and Master mustn't leave his quarters until tomorrow's council hearing." The elf handed him a steaming mug.

"Alright," agreed Regulus. Kreacher muttered some more under his breath, and then left. Regulus sighed. He was feeling light-headed now, and he could feel very well the knot where his head had hit the floor.

_A young Sirius stepped in through the ancient door; it creaked loudly open as he did. He looked up, the only light in the room streaking dimly from the gape in the doorway. It was obvious that he wasn't supposed to be in that room by his expression and ware as he shut the door._

_Now he could just barely see by the light that creeped under the door, but it was enough for him to open the curtains slightly. The window was next to the headboard._

_"Sirius?" The voice was weak and strained. "Is that you?"_

_"Hey, baby brother," Sirius said, standing over him. The pet name well suited Regulus' physique; the five-year-old could hardly pass for three. He was blanketed in thick quilts, and that made sweat bead upon the pale boy's forehead. His eyes were deep in their sockets, and encircled with dark violet. A wet rag lay dispelled from his pillow, and on the bedside there was a bucket full of water._

_"You're not supposed to come in here, Siri. You'll get in trouble."_

_"Well, if you don't want to see me, I can leave. That's not a problem."_

_"No. Don't leave." Sirius carefully sat down on the bed next to his brother. Regulus looked up and gave him a weak crooked smile._

_"Can you sit up?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"May I?" Regulus nodded, and let his brother pick him up ever-so-slightly until he was sitting upright, back against his headboard. Sirius felt the weight of the blankets as he did so. "Reg, you've got to be burning up!"_

_"I'm fine," Regulus insisted._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, Siri, I'm fine." They nodded to each other and Regulus sighed. The conversation was kept near silent Sirius made his brief comments on everything, telling Regulus what was new. It was mostly one-sided as well; Regulus wasn't up for much more than a 'Really?' every now and again. He did ask about Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa though, and Sirius told him all about Narcissa as well as everything he'd overheard from the elder two's letters._

_It didn't really matter what the topic was, Regulus almost never got visited, and pretty much everything he knew he'd learned from his brother. Sirius just needed to be able to see and talk to Regulus, to know he actually existed and wasn't the storybook corpse lay strode in the room across the hall that the adults always made him sound like whenever he was mentioned._

_"You should go now. They'll start looking for you if you don't." Sirius nodded and sighed, it was inevitable; he helped his brother lie back down and took Kreacher's rag to soak and span over his forehead._

_Sirius closed the curtains and exited the room as he entered, practiced, cautious, and close to silent as is humanly possible._

* * *

Sirius groaned as he woke up. Remus was sitting up on his side; he put his book down, looking to him.

"Good morning." Sirius groaned again and pulled his pillow over his eyes.

"What's so good about it?" he asked. "It's Friday."

"Yes it is. What time is the hearing?"

"They aren't going to be strict. They act as if they're pulled together, but they're scared to death of the Noble and Most Ancient House," the dog told him, followed with a single sarcastic laugh. "'What's in a name,' huh?"

"Yeah." Remus nodded.

"And me?" That was something to think about, the time to sign him in, and have him claimed a representative, or person of interest, or whatever it was the Ministry wanted him to be.

"It'll be about a half hour, couple stacks. They won't like it, but they won't argue in seating you." There were forms that the council would need signed, but that was pretty much it. If that's what a Black had requested, that is.

"So we're leaving…?"

"I'd say before noon, but it's no hurry." Sirius told him.

After a while, a question of "Breakfast?" broke the silence.

* * *

**I'm guessing it's going to be about 1-2 weeks between updates now. I think I'll be able to get more written down after June 4th.**

**Chocolate frogs to followers and reviewers! Love you!**


	5. FPQ&DaS

**I would pay a hundred thousand galleons to be able to say I owned these people. But when I reach into my robe pocket, all I can pull out is a pathetic quill, a lint ball, and a Dumbledore Chocolate Frog card.**

**All rights go to JK!**

**Chapter V- Flamboyant Peacock Quill &amp; Dinner at Seven**

* * *

It was 10:43 AM, and in the lobby of the ministry complex where the hearing was scheduled to be held. Remus came up to the front desk.

The desk clerk witch there was blonde with dark blue eyes. She wrote swiftly, almost violently, and her flamboyant peacock quill strained, begging for her mercy.

"Excuse me, but what forms would need to be signed in order for a non-relative to receive authorization to participate in a family council hearing?" The blonde clerk lady looked up at her surroundings and put down her quill.

"You say something, cher?" Remus repeated his question. "Oh, well, I'm not sure. I'll have to check… can I just call you back in a few minutes?"

Sirius looked back up on the couch in the lobby and saw Remus sitting down from him.

"What are you doing?"

"She says she's getting the paperwork." Sirius eyed the witch, she was straining her quill again.

"Sure she is." He stood up and started to approach the desk.  
"Sirius, you don't have to-"

"This is wasting everyone's time." He stood at the desk. "Ahem, miss?"

The witch looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"My friend here has been waiting, say, fifteen minutes? after you told him that you were looking for his forms."

"Oh, I see, well, I don't know for sure, and I have other things I need to do as well."

"Well, I'm sure your manager will be happy to hear that at that Black hearing today." Her eyes widened as she heard.

"Ah, here it is. So sorry about that, sir." She slid the paperwork to them. "If there's anything more I can do for you, sir, please don't hesitate to ask me."

Remus didn't take any time to get the papers filled.

They stepped into meeting room 712 and sat down. Seven council members, Regulus and kreacher, and Bellatrix LeStrange were already there.

"Ah, I see you have come to join us." A bald councilman with a beard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and reviewed the file.

"We are here today to discuss the issue concerning the ownership of 12 Grimmauld place. It says here that the residence is left to Mr. Sirius Black through inheritance, is that correct?" He looked up to see everyone's assurance.

"But it also says here that Mrs. LeStrange filed for a hearing because she believes the house should go to Mr. Regulus Black."

"Who wants to present their case first?" Glances were exchanged.

"Well," Sirius said, "I would like to ask my dear cousin," he shot her a smirk, "why she is involved in this inheritance matter when it is, quite frankly, none of her business."

"I'm here to represent Regulus in this case," Bellatrix said.

"My brother is quite capable of representing himself," Sirius told them. "I would like to request that Mrs. LeStrange be stricken from the hearing."

"You can't do that!"

"Ahem," the council wizard said. "Mrs. LeStrange, if you are, as you said, 'representing' Mr. Regulus in this case, I believe this is up to him." He looked at Regulus. "Do you wish for Mrs. LeStrange to remain in this hearing?" Regulus looked at Sirius, who gave him a small smile, then he turned to Bellatrix.

"As much as I appreciate your support, Bellatrix, I have to say your assistance is no longer required."

Bellatrix left the room grumbling.

The council members talked for a minute, then they looked back at Sirius, Remus, and Regulus.

"Mr. Lupin, may I ask why you're at this council hearing?" Sirius had his arm.

"Sirius and I are roommates, and if he gets Grimmauld Place, I'm moving in as well." Remus stayed collected.

"I see." They talked more about where either brother would reside assuming the house went to the other. Then the council members gave them their options.

"I have no problem sharing 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius," Regulus said finally.

"We could live there with Reg," Sirius said.

"In that case, the Lordship can remain with Mr. Sirius Black, and the residence can be shared. Case closed."

They were outside the council room, and Regulus looked at his brother.

"So, what are the plans?" he asked.

"Our lease gets renewed Monday, so we can deal with the last payment and move out then," Remus said.

"Okay."

"Do you wanna have dinner tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. How's seven sound?"

"Seven's great. Grimmauld Place?"

"See you then."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait! Review please!**


	6. JS'H'

**Still don't own, guys! Trust me, I'd love to, but I don't!**

**I am so glad you all like this fic! It looks like I'll be updating irregularly (I know, I'm telling you this now?) so if you wanna know when it's updated, you can follow, if you haven't already.**

**Chapter VI- James Says 'Hi'**

* * *

Regulus was in the dining room. It was 6:38, and almost everything was done. He had picked a white outfit under a black robe with silver lining. He was looking significantly better than when he had fainted yesterday.

Sirius and Lupin would be there soon, and they'd finally be able to talk. Remus seemed like someone he wouldn't mind being around.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were outside the apartment complex, and Sirius pulled out the pack and lit one.

"Really?" the scarred brunet asked.

"I can't help it, Moons." They'd already started packing.

"I know." Remus was right, again, as he pulled out the mirror.

"How are you, boys?" Lily was already happy they called up.

"We're fine, Lily, thank you," Remus told her

"Where's James?" the black dog asked.

"Wassup, Pads, Moons?" James asked.

"We're about to head to Grimmauld Place now," Sirius said.

"But it's still only a quarter til. Since when were you so punctual, Padfoot?" The stag animagus was legitimately surprised.

"I don't know, honestly, Prongsie. It scares me." The joke was short-lived.

"So, how's your brother, Sirius?" the redhead asked.

"We didn't really talk long," Remus said.

"But he seems okay." Sirius nodded with it.

"I knew he'd taken it harder," Lily mumbled.

"Tell Reg I said hi," James told them. Sirius nodded.

"Will do." Sirius smiled for him.

"And we'll visit soon as we can, alright?" Lily added.

"Alright. Bye." Remus nodded goodbye.

"Bye Prongs! Bye Lily Flower!" Sirius waved nonsensically.

"_Why does he think he has to call me that?..." _Lily could be heard as they put the mirror away.

"Alright, let's go." Sirius nodded to Remus.

* * *

Regulus was in the living room when they arrived.

"Hey, Reg," Sirius said.

"Hello Sirius, Remus. Wasn't expecting you this early."

"It's five til, Reg." Sirius laughed.

"Yea, but I've never seen you show up on time for anything," Regulus smiled back. "You two hungry?"

They sat down. The food lay arranged on the tabletop. Kreacher stood in the doorway, gazing disapprovingly, but remaining silent.

"So, how's today been going, Reg?" Sirius asked.

"It's been alright. Quiet. You two?" Regulus responded.

"Same. Nothing much happened. We started to pack," Sirius told him. "James says 'hi,'" he added.

"You talked to James?" Regulus' eyes brightened. "How's he been doing?" Regulus and James hadn't really interacted outside of Hogwarts since Summer of '73. In Hogwarts, they'd played against each other on the pitch quite a few times.

"He's great. He's engaged to Lily Evans now," Sirius said. "You knew Lily, right?"

Regulus thought for a moment. "Evans. Red hair. Awfully pretty. Head Girl last year. She _was_ a friend of Snape's, but they had a falling out."

"That' s Lily." Sirius nodded.

"That's great for them." Regulus commented. "And you two? How long have you been together?" That was abrupt. "Come on, guys, I'm not stupid."

"Our fifth year. Everyone talked about it, Reg," the dog animagus said.

"Yeah, I think I heard, but you never can know for sure with the word they spread around Hogwarts," Reg laughed.

"That's true." Sirius looked at Remus. "How come you're so quiet? Reg won't bite you!" he whispered. The werewolf glared at him.

"Do you want anything?" Regulus asked them.

"Firewhiskey on stock?" Regulus rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Some pumpkin juice would be nice, thank you," Remus said.

"Kreacher, could you bring a Firewhiskey, some pumpkin juice, and a Butterbeer?" The elf nodded and stepped into the other room.

"When we move in here, we're gonna re-decorate this place," Sirius said, looking around.

"Yeah," Regulus agreed. "What were you thinking?"

"Anything will work except for the 'Medieval Torture Room' feel

we've got going on now," Sirius said seriously.

"Warmer colours, perhaps?" Remus suggested.

"'Warmer colours,' definitely," the dog told him.

"Theme each room?" Regulus asked. Sirius smirked and nodded to his brother.

"If you say so, brother. In here, for the dining room, we could do teal…" Sirius was getting Regulus excited.

"And beige?"

"That'd work, Reg."

"Can we do teal, beige, and black?" Remus asked. They looked at him. "I like this table," he explained. Kreacher came to the table with everyone's drinks.

"Oh, thank you, Kreacher," Regulus told him as he passed up the drinks.

"Yea, Kreacher," Sirius said. Kreacher left, mumbling to himself. "Teal, beige, and black… Sounds good to me!"

Eventually the topic strayed from room design, and they spent a while just talking. Remus and Regulus grew used to speaking to each other, and, as it turned out, they had similar ideas when it came to basic decor. It was late before any of the three noticed what time it was.

"And it's after one, don't you think we should head back to our apartment?" Remus

"Shit, is it?" Sirius wasn't drunk, but he was slightly buzzed. "I guess we should." And they got up.

"Goodnight, Regulus. It was a pleasure meeting you." Regulus shook his hand.

"It was nice having you over," he countered.

"Well, 'night, Reg," Sirius yawned.

"We'll have to come back-" Remus started.

"You two come back when you feel like it. It's your house," Regulus told him with a smile. "Speaking of which, would you like help packing?"

"That'd be nice, but you don't have to…" Remus scoffed.

"I don't have anything much better to do. It's Whittlespoon's Complex, right? Tall, greyish-blue, third from the corner. Lots of windows." They nodded. "I'll show, say, around noon?"

"If you want to," Sirius told him. "If you're showing at noon, bring lunch." Regulus scoffed.

"Maybe. Well, goodnight, guys, see you tomorrow."

The canines were already headed towards the fireplace. "If you don't bring lunch, I won't let you in!" Sirius said, without turning around. Remus turned around.

"Don't listen to him."

"I know better than that, Remus. Goodnight."

* * *

**I feel like my quality went **_**WAY**_ **down for this chapter, but hey, it took less than a day for me to get it written down! I'm working on mistakes, and maybe I'll get the next chapter up before the world ends. Remember, I really, really, **_**REALLY **_**love reviews! Love and chocolate frogs to all!**


	7. S

**Guess what! I don't own these wizards! JK Rowling does! Well, you know the deal when it comes to the rating.**

**Chapter VII- Settling**

* * *

Sirius Black groaned and rolled over in bed. He had instinctively reached out an arm to wrap around Remus, but the werewolf was not lying across from him 'like he was supposed to be.' He grunted in frustration and grabbed Remus' pillow.

Remus heard Sirius roll over, and had watched from the corner of his eye. Sometimes that Black could not be more ridiculous.

It was around 9:30, and Remus had already packed up most of the records, and he was going through their pictures. He was holding one of his favourites now; the Marauders in the beginning of fifth year. James and Sirius were making faces at each other, Peter was half-asleep holding a bag, and he was beside them, looking up from his book with the eyes that say 'Really?' more than anything else. Sirius threw the kid from the Hogwarts Paper across the yard in the minute after it was taken. That picture pretty much summed them up in fifth year.

He wanted to and the record player was still out, so Remus pulled one record from the packing box and placed it.

Sirius jerked up, looked, chuckled, groaned, and asked, "What time is it?"

"A quarter til ten now." Sirius nodded.

"Do we have food?"

"On the table." Sirius ran to the table.

"That's it?"

"If that's not good enough for you, make your own breakfast."

"What do we have packed already?" Sirius asked, after shoving half his food down his face.

"Well, _I_ have the records, my books, and almost all of our pictures."

"What else do we need?"

"Besides our clothes, we need the radio, our dinnerware, the coffeemaker, -"

"Okay, I get it. We're barely even started."

"Pretty much," said Remus.

"So, what should I do?" Sirius asked.

"You could figure out what you're wearing today, tomorrow, and Monday and pack the rest of your clothes," Remus suggested. Sirius nodded and they started packing.

* * *

Regulus had finished breakfast, and he was getting cleaned up to get to his brother's apartment.

"Kreacher, we're going."

"…off to help the blood traitor and half-blood pack… disgraceful… moving into the House of Black…" Kreacher mumbled to himself.

"I know, Kreacher. You keep your mouth shut while we're over there, and, please, just do what we need you to. Alright?"

"Yes, Master Regulus."

* * *

It was almost twelve; there was a knock at the door. "Hey, I brought lunch!" Sirius laughed as he answered.

"Thanks, Reg!" he said, bringing in the takeout. Then he saw Kreacher. "And you brought the elf."

"He'll keep quiet," his brother told him. They looked eye-to-eye, and Sirius released his tension.

"Alright. Kreacher, replace the covers off the bed, put them in that box, and replace them with the ones in the closet." Sirius didn't really have the patience for the elf at the moment, or at any moment, for that matter.

"Hey, Regulus. Thanks for coming over," Remus said.

"What cha got, Reg?" Sirius asked, trying to forget about Kreacher.

"Take a look." As far as Sirius was concerned, anything was perfect, so they ate.

"Alright, what all do we need to get done?" Regulus asked.

"Almost everything here belongs to us," Remus told him.

"We got our clothes, Remy's books and the records, and our pictures," Sirius added.

"We'll need…" Remus started to think.

"Actually, Reg, if you could get the dishes from that cupboard," Sirius pointed it out, "that'd be awesome."

"And we need newspaper," Remus told him.

"Kreacher, on this floor, there's a room where the staff keep old copies of the Daily Prophet, get us a stack." And the elf left again.

"We need to check for anything else we need to do," the brunet whispered to Sirius.

"I know," he answered.

It was Sunday. Most everything was boxed up, and all that really needed to be done now was adding some more newspaper to a couple of the boxes, and talking to the manager.

"I'm sick of packing things," Sirius groaned, lying across the floor, pretending ro be exhausted.

"You've hardly packed at all today," Remus reminded him.

"Why do we have so much stuff?" Sirius whined. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Because we're hoarders, Sirius," he said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" the dog animagus exclaimed.

"We just need to stuff these three boxes the rest of the way up with newspaper," Remus told him. Sirius sat up.

"And then we can pelt that stupid Whittlespoon with money and get out of here?"

"If that's what you want to do, then yes." Sirius summoned the strength to help Remus and then they were packed.

Come the next day, the canines had all of their things in the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Regulus stepped down the stairs. "'Morning, Sirius, Remus." Sirius looked at the place again.

"Good morning." Remus knew Sirius wasn't going to say it.

"We need to get started here," he said. "Kreacher, for now, just take these into my old room."

"Well, you know we have every room empty," Regulus told him.

"Yeah." Sirius sighed. "What are we doing first?"

"Can't we just take a break?" Regulus asked.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were pretty much moved in by six that evening. Sirius was all too happy to remove that tapestry, so now they were staying in the Master bedroom. He couldn't stand walking by the portraits, or the vanity mirrors, but Regulus had already gathered a stack of books with the charms to un-stick them. Regulus was quiet about that part, but other than that, things were fine.

The mirror lay on a countertop next to the stairs. "Pads? Moony? Guys? You there?" James called. Sirius grabbed it.

"Yeah, Prongs," Sirius said, "Where else would we be?" Regulus looked at the mirror.

"I thought I saw Grimmauld Place," James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Hey, Reg."

"Hi, James."

"Where's Lily?" Remus asked him.

"You mean the 'soon-to-be Mrs. James Potter?'" James' grin was big. Sirius laughed.

"No, James. I mean 'Lily,'" Remus told him. James made a face.

"She went looking for a planner again," the stag animagus said. "And _you're no fun."_ James cleared his throat. "I'm bored, so, I was thinking I'd come over."

"Well, if you're interested in folding other people's pants, feel free," Remus told him. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass up." James looked away.

"Sorry, mate. Maybe tomorrow. _We're gonna blast things off of the walls,"_ Sirius added in a sing-song voice.

"Alright," the stag animagus agreed. You could see exactly how easy it was to cheer him up. "Should I bring Lils?"

"_You_ can tell her she can't come. _We_ didn't say that, though." Sirius laughed at Remus' answer.

"Alright, then. See you." They spent the rest of the day relaxing, because they wanted to and they could.

It was before sunrise when Sirius sat up, sputtering. By some great streak of luck, he'd managed not to wake Remus up, so he stepped into the hallway. He wiped his face, and lit a cigarette.

'_You need to stop doing this.'_ He hadn't meant to wake up, but those stupid dreams were just too much sometimes. '_Stop being such a git and tell him.'_

* * *

**Is that it? Are our canines really hoarders? Does James have anything else to do but visit? How come Lily's still out looking for a wedding planner? Why is Reg so cheerful? Does he have a photographic memory? Where did Kreacher go halfway through this chapter? Why are the Marauders so weird? Why did Sirius get up before Remus? Don't the canines know smoking can cause lung cancer and heart disease? What does Sirius need to tell who? Why can't I stop asking these questions?**

**I still love you all! Review, if you want updates!**


	8. AFSFO&DtHoB

**I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. JK does. Sirius is sure gonna spill it in this chapter. Rated for language, smoking, sexual references, really deep feels, mentions of past child abuse, some questionable treatment of a house elf, and Queen songs. Is that all? Oh, and I don't own the awesomeness that is Queen.**

**Chapter VIII- A Full Six Foot-One &amp; Destroying the House of Black**

* * *

Sirius headed downstairs and fixed himself some Honeydukes' hot chocolate. It was still so early, so he lit another cigarette out of boredom.

A couple minutes later, Regulus came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Reg, what are you doing up so early?" Sirius said, the cig hanging from the side of his lip.

"I could ask you the same thing," Regulus countered.

"Touché." Sometimes Sirius swore his brother had picked up some of his cheeky comebacks.

"Couldn't go back to sleep," Regulus told him, opening the icebox and pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Neither could I," Sirius said. His brother sighed and asked the question.

"What's that?" Sirius took a moment and then chuckled.

"A cigarette." Regulus looked at him, cocking his head. "Stupid Muggle stuff, really. Trust me when I say you want nothing to do with it."

"Alright," Regulus said. "Why can't you sleep?"

Sirius looked at his brother. "I dreamed about things."

"Things?" Regulus asked.

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. He knew this wouldn't go away without them talking about it.

"When I left," he mumbled, barely even audible.

"Oh. Things," Regulus sighed.

"Yeah. Things." Regulus looked at the floor.

"Y'know, I don't blame you," Reg said.

"What?"

"I don't blame you for what happened," Regulus told him again.

"Reg-" Sirius said. "I- I _left_ you. I never should've- You _needed_ me." He couldn't even speak. "I shouldn't have _left_. I should've _been there_ for you. _No one_ should have to-"

_"You didn't have a cho__ice, Sirius,"_ Regulus said. Sirius looked surprised. Regulus was and always had been _quiet._ He didn't think he'd ever spoken sternly to _anyone_. "We've _always_ handled these things differently. Do you remember what it was like when you left?"

Oh, Sirius remembered, all right. He remembered the tension building up within these walls. He remembered feeling on edge all of the time, and 'w even last night he'd had to have _quite_ the buzz before even _considering_ going to bed. He remembered the feeling of the constant pressure, chaotic and maniacal. He remembered the feeling alone and meaningless. He remembered it _very well_.

"It cooled down a lot after you left," Regulus told him.

Sirius wanted so badly to believe his brother, but it was hard. He'd always been a target for curses back then, but he was argumentative, and Regulus was always _perfect_ next to him. But what else to expect when he left?

"Did it?"

* * *

It was almost 10:00, and Sirius had the record player sitting on the coffee table and blaring when there was a knock at the door. Remus opened it and let James and Lily in.

"Wow, Pads. You can already tell there's been some changes in here," James said, but he was barely audible over Queen.

"Huh?!" Sirius asked.

"Could you turn that down?!" Lily asked, almost shouting.

Remus turned the record player halfway down. "The books on table there are what we need to start with the un-sticking."

"Okay then, let me see," she said.

"Hey Reg!" James said, smiling. Regulus smiled back. Sirius used to have James come over during the summers, before their parents had decided the Potters weren't worth being around. Reg had always liked him. James stepped closer to the younger Black, observing him thoughtfully. "You've gotten taller since end of term," he finally decided. "Right, Lils?"

Lily looked up from the black leather book she was reading. "I _think_ so..." she answered, then she came closer and stood by James. "Definitely," she agreed quickly. "He's grown about... seven, eight centimeters."

"That much?" Sirius got up and stood beside his brother. "Well, Reg, looks like you're a full six foot-one now." Sirius was about 6'7". But, growing up, Regulus had always been small for his age, _tiny_ for a Black. Remus and Lily both said that it was most likely because he was sick when he was little.

"Lily, I think I found the in-adhesive charm," Remus said. Lily looked to him.

"Really? Let me see," she said. He handed her the book. She mm-hmm'd and then said, "I think you did, Remus. It says it's 'Tentoris Aufero.'" She looked again and said, "It's a kind of swoop then an upwards diagonal shove," copying the diagram with the movement of her finger.

"Who's ready for some fun?" Sirius and James smirked.

Within minutes, there were portraits of various relatives of the brothers' flying across the room. A mirror shattered with a swing of Sirius' wand as he laughed maniacally. He was having _way_ too much fun.

"He does realize that's _seven years _bad luck, right?" James whispered to Lily, his wand tearing through some black and silver curtains. The rod came down with a _clang! _and the falling velvet buried a table and silver vase. It was in the middle of this commotion that Kreacher walked in. The elf's eyes widened at the sight.

"DISGRACEFUL! BLOOD TRAITORS, _MUDBLOODS,_ DESTROYING THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Everyone froze and turned abruptly to the elf.

"Kreacher, leave," Regulus told him so quickly it startled everyone.

"Yes, Master Regulus." Kreacher turned around, muttering still. "Mistress would be turning in her grave to see... Master Sirius... seed to spoil the Noble House of Black... despicable, vile..." Regulus jerked his head in that direction, hearing that, picked up piece of a picture frame, and followed him down the hall.

"SPEAK LIKE THAT OF SIRIUS!" Sirius blinked. This was Regulus, who had never before stricken a House elf, and yet he could hear him flogging Kreacher quite severely. "YOU WILL NOT _EVER_ SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT MY_ BROTHER!_ ABOUT _ANYONE!" _Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. James looked at Lily, but she hadn't even had time to get upset.

Regulus came back a minute later, and threw the piece of wooden frame down. Sirius looked at him. Regulus registered his questioning gaze, and turned away, pulling out his wand. "Tentoris Aufero!" he cast, a bit louder and _a lot_ more violently than was necessary.

About 2 hours later, the entirety of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was filled with the wreckage. "Who wants to get something to eat?" James asked.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius agreed.

"Kreacher!" Regulus called. "Take this garbage away."

* * *

**How do you like Chapter Eight? I think it should have more explanation to Regulus acting the way he did. He isn't the kind of guy to be like that, I know. I kinda feel bad for Kreacher, but he said some pretty _nasty _things about Sirius, and he called Lily the _M-_word.**

**I laugh so hard imagining Sirius tearing down the portraits and mirrors down in Grimmauld Place. You can't tell me that he wouldn't sound like a madman.**

**It's hard to update now, because I killed my computer by accident, so I have to borrow my Grandma's most of the time. I won't update till someone reviews.**


	9. GMWdYAHtbFG?

**These people belong to JK Rowling, but I kidnapped them. The ransom is that she treat them properly!**

**I'm sorry about this being so short and so late.**

**Chapter IX- Goddammit Moony, Why do You Always Have to be Feeling Guilty?**

* * *

It had been a few days since Sirius and Remus had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius pretended that it didn't matter, but both of the other men knew he was glad this got along so nicely.

He stepped into the living room, which was now strikingly-coloured with black and shades of grey and yellow. He looked to his boyfriend and his brother.

"Moons, James wants us to meet 'im at the Leaky," he said. Remus looked up.

"When?"

"In 'bout an hour." Remus groaned.

"Why can't he tell us these things beforehand like a person his age should know to do?" Remus said.

"I don't know, but at least he made it easy for us to show up," Sirius said.

"Well, the Leaky's just around the block, really," Regulus said, looking up from his book. Sirius shot a glare at him.

"No one was talking to you, child," he said. The room was silent for a second before he burst out laughing, along with Regulus. Remus looked questionably at the brothers. Sirius said, "Inside joke, I guess."

Sirius reached into a drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Regulus saw this, and said, "Not in here, please."

Remus was starting to get up to leave, but Sirius just stood there. "Did you just say I'm not allowed to smoke in my own house, baby brother?" Reg stuttered, and at this point, Remus was pulling at Sirius' arm. "The nerve. Gotta respect that," he said, giving Reg a high five. "I'm coming, Remus," he said.

They were heading outside, and Sirius said, "Where did you think that was going? I swear, you get too worried about shit."

"Sirius-"

"But it's okay, you're also too cute when you get worked up over stuff."  
"S- Sirius! -!" Remus said, turning pink around the edges. Regulus laughed at him as he stepped out.

* * *

Outside, after lighting a smoke, Remus looked at his boyfriend. "What are we going to tell him?" he asked. Sirius cocked his head at him.

"Tell him 'bout-?" he asked, a puff escaping from his lips. Remus shuffled with a, "You know," and a glare. Sirius exhaled the smoke, and looked at him. "'Bout your 'problem?' God, Remus, if you don't learn to speak English… We're gonna tell him the truth."

"Don't look at me like that. What's tomorrow, the new moon? This isn't even the moon talking, Goddammit. You need to relax, he already likes you, and by now, you should know that's not gonna change when we tell him you were attacked when you were a kid." Sirius dropped that cigarette butt, stamped it, and lit another.

"There. See what you did?" he asked. Remus looked down, guiltily. "Oh, Remus John Lupin, I love you. And I'll tell ya this, when we explain, if it still bothers him, he can pack his stuff and move the hell out of my house."

…"Stop feeling bad, dammit, Moony!"

* * *

When Remus told Sirius when it was about time; Sirius chuckled and grinned. "You know what we'll be talkin' about, right, Moons?" he asked.

"No?…" Regulus half-looked up at Remus' response.

"He's gonna tell me I'm best man," Sirius smirked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that," he chuckled.

"Yes, I do. No offense, ya know I love ya, Moony, but you wouldn't make the world's greatest best man; an' ya know Wormy's not gonna be best man."

Remus gave him a slight nod in agreement. "Good point."

"So, we're goin'?" Remus nodded. Regulus went back to his book. "Reg, you wanna come with?" Sirius asked him. Regulus half-closed the book on his thumb and looked up.

"You want me to come? James is _your_ friend," he added.

"Don't be ridiculous, baby bro. James _loves _you." Sirius was shaking his head.

"Alright then," Regulus said, standing up. He didn't have anything much better to do anyway.

* * *

At a table in the Leaky, James sat with Peter and Frank.

"Padfoot, Moony…" James strained each syllable.

"That's them, James," Frank told him. Sirius, Remus, and Regulus separated from the crowd.

"And they brought-" James interrupted Peter.

"Hey! You brought our other brother!" James called. Sirius dragged Remus and Regulus to the table.

"How's it going, Prongsie?" Sirius chuckled.

"Great. Everything's great. You guys?" James said.

"It's alright, I guess," Remus said.

"Fine," Regulus said.

"'S 'bout time you got here," Frank said. "James here refused to say anything until you did."

"Shut it, Longbottom. I called you all here for a very important reason."

Frank muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Of course you did.'

"And I'm so glad you came, too, Reg. I'm speaking my first choices for my groomsmen." Sirius eyed Remus. "And it wouldn't quite be it without you."

"Firewhiskeys all around!"

**What happens next? How's Reg gonna react to finding out about Moony's furry little problem? Is Sirius right about James' best man? Review for Chapter X, and stick around.**


	10. C&R

**My name's not JK Rowling. Must we go over this again?**

**I'll be danged if I can keep up with today's moon cycles and the ones from 37 years ago. Yes, this story is taking place 37 years ago. Feel old? Me too. I feel especially weird, writing a story that's actually happening 22 years prior to my birth. Heck, my mother would've been six months old! Shout out to MY MOM!**

**Chapter X- Confessions &amp; Rush**

It was the morning after Sirius, Remus, and Regulus went to meet James in the Leaky Cauldron. It was early, only about 6 am, and Sirius lay in bed next to Remus.

_"Firewhiskeys all around!" James called for the bartendress. In his book, this was another reason to drink._

_ 'Groomsmen' seemed to be enough to satisfy Frank's attitude. Well, that and Firewhiskey, and the atmosphere was foggy only a few drinks later. "I'd like to give thanks to you five, as well as for the couple more I'm sendin' invites to," James said, spilling his drink, but hardly noticing._

"_An' speakin' of the formal invites," he stopped to reach into his robe pocket and pull out the envelopes, "here ya go, guys."_

_When the envelopes were opened, they revealed more details, attire, rehearsals, etc. Sirius looked at his card, and he said, "Yes, Prongs, yes." Drinks went around. "A toast to James an' Lily!" Sirius called._

As was usual, Remus awoke first on said morning. He had a headache, but it was bearable. The sun was set high in the sky already due to the summer weather. Today was Friday, 4th August, day of the new moon.

He sat up in his side of the bed with a book for a while. That was the great thing about always waking up before Sirius; he had peace and quiet.

When he finally felt he was ready for breakfast, he got up and started downstairs. He paused in the living room, putting a record on to spin. He had to turn down Bowie down a lot when he did.

"_L'enfer,"_ he murmured under his breath. He turned around, towards the kitchen, when he saw Regulus.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't know you were awake." Regulus looked up.

"I could say the same." He turned back to the sack he was digging through. "Is Sirius awake?"

"No," Remus answered. "Not when I left."

"Figured." Regulus pulled a couple bottles out of the sack.

"What've you got there?"

"Hangover elixirs," Regulus replied. "Want one?"

"Yes, thank you."

It was after eight when Sirius sat up in bed. His head was killing him. He almost jumped when he saw Regulus standing at the foot of his bed.

Regulus chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"Like shite," he told him before giving the joke a sarcastic laugh. He groaned. "Ugh."

"Here," Regulus said, handing him one of the bottles. He looked at him funnily. "It's for the hangover."

"Oh, baby bro, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"I have something I need to talk to you about, too."

"You do? Well, you go first, I guess."

"You remember the 28th, the hearing."

"Yeah."

"And you remember how you spoke up against Bellatrix."

"How _we_ showed Bella, yeah."

"You know I wouldn't have said anything about her being there if you hadn't said what you did." "I can never really stand up for myself without you present."

"Yes you can. You just have to know you can."

"Well, you know. I've never really been one to say anything, and with her… I'm not like you when it comes to saying what I want to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, Bellatrix came to talk to me before the hearing."

"She did?"

"Yes, she did. And well, you know me…"

"Where's this going, Reg?"

"Well, um- She wants- she wants me- she wants me to- she wants me to be a death eater." Sirius sat straight up. "And, well, Goddammit, I said- I couldn't say no." Sirius was being uncharacteristically quiet, and Regulus felt that he was _too_ quiet."And it's- it's supposed to be the next new moon,"-

"Which is tonight," he finished for him.

"And I don't want to- I'm so stupid! I know you hate me,"-

"I don't hate you," Sirius said.

"-and you have every right to- You- you don't hate me?"

"No!" Sirius burst out. Regulus jumped. "I don't hate you, Reg, you're my baby brother; I could never hate you." Regulus looked at him warily. "Aw, come here! He pulled him up next to him and put an arm around him. "Yes, I'm angry. Not because you said yes, that bitch is scary, I don't blame you. I'm angry because you didn't tell me before and now I only have today to get you out of this mess!"

Regulus sat there as Sirius stood up. He followed him down the stairs.

"Moony! Where's the mirror?!"

"On the counter, why?" Remus asked. Sirius didn't answer. He grabbed it.

"James! Are you there?!"

"Yea, Pads, what's wrong?"

"We're gonna need the whole Order over here, A.S.A.P."

"Alright, but what's wrong?"

"Our brother's got himself into a mess of trouble."

**Well, that escalated quickly. I'm sorry this took so long to update! I have no excuse.**


	11. WWWY

**I don't own!**

Chapter XI- When We Were Young

It was 12:00 pm, on August 4th, 1978. The dining room at Twelve Grimmauld Place was crowded full of people.

"I called you here today to discuss an issue I need help with." Sirius took a deep breath.

"My brother, Regulus, has gotten himself into a mess. Bellatrix LeStrange has harassed him. In weakness, he has told her he will join the Death Eaters. Tonight. I would've called you all here earlier, but I have only just found out.

"Reg doesn't want to be one of them. Reg's a good kid, and I have to get him out of this. He could even be a great addition to the Order. He's brilliant, and he's talented." Sirius looked at everyone. "I need help to get my brother out of this."

Everyone was quiet for a while. Some started whispering harshly, but no one really said anything to Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore stood up. "We'll do everything we can to help Regulus." Everyone went silent again. "But we'll need time. Tonight. If there was any way to postpone his joining…"

Sirius bit his lip, thinking. "There is. It'll give us a month, at least." Sirius nodded to himself.

"Then go ahead," Dumbledore told him. "We'll figure this out."

"Thank you," Sirius said. "Reg-"

"But, Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to need you to keep an eye on him."

"Of course."

The Order left after that, except for James and Lily. They sat in the dining room.

"How is he?" Lily asked.

"He should be alright. I've got to talk to him," Sirius said.

"How are you going to postpone?" James asked him.

"Remember when we were young?" Sirius answered. James nodded.

Sirius stepped into the living room. Regulus wasn't there. He started upstairs. "Reg?! You in your room?"

"Yes, Sirius," Regulus called back.

Sirius went into Regulus' room. "Listen. I need you to Floo Bellatrix and tell her you're not feeling well."

"Yes, Sirius." Sirius lightened up a bit.

"Then I need you to come down to the living room. James and Lily are here." Regulus sighed.

"Alright, Siri."

* * *

James, Lily, and Remus were sitting in the living room.

"I like what you guys have done with the place," Lily said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Remus said. He looked distracted.

"Remus? What's wrong?" James asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lily looked him in the eye. "Okay. Before the confusion, Sirius and I had already decided that today we were going to tell Regulus."

"Oh," James said. "Oh." He thought for a second. "Well, don't worry about that."

"That's what Sirius said."

"Well," Lily said, "Sirius was right."

"Reg already likes you, right?" James asked.

"Yeah," Remus sighed.

"That's not going to change."

"You two are starting to sound like Sirius now."

"Then you should probably listen to Sirius more, Moony." James sighed.

"Can you believe him?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "That's our Remus." Remus blushed.

* * *

"Bellatrix?" Regulus had drank a potion to make his throat a bit hoarse.

"Yes, Regulus?"

"I can't- do tonight. I'm sorry. I've been feeling like this all day."

"Oh. Alright then." Bellatrix knew very well how bad Regulus used to get sick, and how easily it got worse "I'll tell the Dark Lord. You get some rest; you sound terrible."

"Thank you. I- I'm sorry."

* * *

"You two make yourselves at home," Sirius said. "We're glad to have you here." He paused. "What are you thinking for dinner tonight, Remus?"

"I don't know. Anything's good." Remus shrugged.

"Lily, have you ever had quail?" Regulus came downstairs. "Oh, Reg. How'd it go?"

"Perfect.- Ugh, ahem," Regulus said, getting his voice back to normal, "Perfect."

"That's great. Lily?" Sirius looked to the redhead.

"No, I don't think so."

Sirius chuckled. "Great. Kreacher! We're having quail tonight!"

**Well, here goes nothing. Don't worry, we're telling Regulus about Remus' Furry Little Problem come Chapter XII.**

**Oh, and I'm going to need reviews to pay for Reg's hoarse throat elixir!**


	12. R?

**_You know I don't own, so why am I reminding us all of that fact?_**

**Chapter XII- Remus?**

"Oh, Reg. How'd it go?"

"Perfect.- Ugh, ahem," Regulus said, getting his voice back to normal, "Perfect."

"That's great. Lily?" Sirius looked to the redhead.

"No, I don't think so."

Sirius chuckled. "Great. Kreacher! We're having quail tonight!"

They were sitting at the dining room table, eating.

"I really like what you've done with the place," James said.

"Thanks. We had a good time changing things," Sirius said.

"I like the colour scheme in here," Lily said, "with the teal, beige, and black."

"We decided on that eating dinner after the hearing," Remus said.

"Even though this isn't the same table," Regulus reminded.

"It's still nice," Remus said.

"So, any news?" Sirius asked. Lily looked at him funnily.

"We've decided on May 5th for the wedding," James said.

"Of course that's what I meant," Sirius said, meeting Lily's gaze.

"The rehearsal is going to be a week beforehand," she finally added.

"April 28th," Remus said.

"Yes." There was an awkward silence. "This is very good," Lily said.

"Yea," James agreed, turning to Regulus, "tell Kreacher it's great."

When they finished eating, James and Lily stood up. The subtlety of what Remus told them was going to happen stayed subtle with silent ques.

"Don't you two want to stay for a drink or two?" Regulus invited.

"No, Reg, sorry, we've got things to do," James said.

"Yes," Lily agreed, "planning and arrangements-"

"And I've got letters to write," James added. "Besides, Lily can't drink anyway." He chuckled, as they remembered when they learned that Lily had no alcohol tolerance.

"Well," Sirius said, chuckling, "it was nice seeing you."

"We'll see you around," Remus croaked. He'd been acting stiff ever since they finished eating.

"See you later," Regulus said.

"Bye." And James and Lily were gone.

"Well," Regulus said, "I'll be upstairs, reading." Sirius cleared his throat.

"Actually, Reg, we've got to talk to you about something," he said. Regulus paused.

"Oh, okay." He sat back down. Sirius sighed. He hadn't really thought about how to tell him.

"Ugh, Reg…" he paused. "Do you know who Fenrir Greyback is?"

"Yeah, what does he have to do with anything?" Sirius looked at Remus, who was sitting still with a blank expression on his face, and continued.

"You see, when Remus was a kid, his father'd had Greyback over for dinner."

"What?" Regulus blinked.

"He didn't know who he was. And, um, Lyall- Remus' dad,- he apparently said something that pissed him off, and he attacked Remus." Sirius looked up at Regulus. Remus was looking at the floor.

Regulus stared at space silently for a few moments. "Remus?" Remus was still staring at the floor. "A werewolf." He thought for a second. "Well, it explains a lot."

Remus finally looked up. "What?"

Regulus shrugged. "A lot of things really didn't make sense. You were in the infirmary every month," he said. "Plus, now the scars have an explanation." Remus sighed. "I wondered."

"Well, thanks for telling me, I guess. I'll be upstairs if you need me." And he was gone.

Sirius patted Remus on the back. "What did I tell you, Moony?"

"Ugh, I know." Remus stood up. "I'm going to read, too. I left my book up in our room," he added, going up the stairs. He opened the door.

_I took the good times; I'll take the bad times. _

_II'll take you just the way you are._

"Sirius, you left the record player on!" Sirius laughed hysterically.

It was the next morning, and Regulus was in his room. A dark grey owl landed on his windowsill. He groaned, flicked his wand at the window, and the owl flew in, dropping the letter in front of him. Reg opened it.

_Regulus,_

_Are you feeling better today? It is a major concern of ours that you are in good health. We will have another group to initiate next month. Hopefully you will be in decent enough shape then. _

_Bellatrix LeStrange _

Regulus sighed and started downstairs.

**_Man, these people are super good at dinner conversations. I wonder if Lily actually liked their dining room or if she was just trying to find something to say. Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway._**

**_We figured that Regulus would take it well, but don't you think he took it a bit too well? _**

**_Bella is still trying. Will Sirius be able to save Reg from the Death Eaters? What will happen between the brothers and Remus? Well, I guess we'll know more in the next chapter. _**


	13. AF&MK

**_Don't own!_**

**Chapter XIII- Another Flashback &amp; More Kreacher**

* * *

"She wrote you?!" Sirius took the letter from his brother, who just sighed. "Shit. I knew we'd have this problem, but already?"

"So what do we do now?" Regulus asked. Sirius stopped. He'd thought he'd have time to come up with a plan for this.

"Honestly, Reg, I don't know." He continued hastily, "But, hey, we'll figure it out. Write her back saying you're feeling better but still unwell."

"Okay. And I was sleeping when the owl came."

"Perfect." Regulus headed upstairs. "Now, let me do us both a favour." Sirius went to grab the mirror off of the bureau. "Prongs? You busy?"

"Thanks, Noddy. No, not anymore." James was shirtless on his bed. "What is it, Pads?"

"What?" Sirius pretended to be taken aback. "I can't just want to talk to my best friend?" James shook his head. "Hey, where's Lily?"

"In the bath," James told him. "Where's Remus?"

"In the library. I told him he wasn't going to find 'Hogwarts: A History' in there."

"Yea."

"You know, this is about Reg," Sirius said finally.

"Godric, what did he do this time?"

"Godric wouldn't know," the dog sighed. "You know-"

"You told him yesterday," the stag answered.

"I'm starting to sound like Moony, aren't I?" James nodded. "Ugh. Well, I told him. Remus grew suddenly fascinated by his toes."

"How'd it go?"

"Well," Sirius sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" James asked.

"You want to know what the problem is? Reg said, and I quote, 'Well, thanks for telling me, I guess.'"

"Oh. That's a problem."

"Exactly. No one takes lycanthropy that well." He paused. "I want to tell him about us."

"You're really sounding like Remus now," James sniggered.

"I know. But it's making him uncomfortable, and me, too."

"I get it. Tell him we're animagi."

"Okay. Why did you say it like that?"

"Let's avoid talking like Moony."

"Agreed," Sirius said.

* * *

_It was Saturday, the 21__th __of July, 1973 at 12 Grimmauld Place; there was a green explosion in the fireplace. Sirius sprang up off the couch. "James!" yelled Sirius._

_ "Siri!" James yelled back. He dropped his bags on the floor._

_ "Kreacher, get these to the guest room!" Sirius called. A door opened and closed upstairs. Regulus came down._

_ "Why are you yelling?" he asked._

_ "Hey, Reg," James said._

_ "Hello, James."_

_ "So, Jamie, you wanna go upstairs?" Sirius asked._

_ "Yea, sure," James said._

_ The window flung open. An owl landed in front of James. "What is it?" Sirius asked._

_ "It's just my parents reminding me that I have until Friday," James answered._

_ "Okay, then. Kreacher can get it when he comes through," Sirius chuckled. "Let's go."_

_ "Can I come with you?" Regulus asked._

_ "James?" James shrugged and smiled. "Sure, baby bro."_

* * *

Remus was sitting upstairs, reading when Kreacher started through. He looked up at the elf standing at the end of the hall. He already knew that Kreacher liked to make little comments about the situation, so when the elf started muttering, he paid him no attention. But when he got further down the hall, past a door, and got a little bit louder, Regulus yelled, "KREACHER!"

* * *

**_I don't know how else to continue this chapter. But another flashback and more Kreacher! So REVIEW!_**


End file.
